Tease me, please me
by OkieBTRsen
Summary: Carlos couldn't take it anymore. Kendall was being such a tease and it was driving him crazy. It's M so it is obviously slash. Kenlos


**What you need to know; RPS and I don't own Big Time Rush**

**There is a key at the bottom to help with the Spanish terms. I don't speak or write in Spanish ever. Sorry if I got anything wrong.**

* * *

><p>"Kendall Schmidt, open this fucking door now!"<p>

These words, and the sound of someone pounding on his hotel door, were the abrupt noises that had woke Kendall from a pretty decent dream. After the show that night he had been so tired that all he wanted to do was crash. His plan had gone perfectly until now.

"What the hell is it?" He asked angrily as he flung the door open.

The short brunette on the other side had been mid strike in his assault on the door; when it was opened suddenly he stumbled into the room. Gaining his composure he stood up straight and glared into the taller man's eyes.

"What do you want Carlos?" It really wasn't a surprise to Kendall to have the short Latino show up at his door, but tonight there was something different about him. Sure Carlos got mad like anyone else, but Kendall had never seen him this way.

"You!" The muscular man said as he strode towards the tall blonde. "You and that face of yours. Such a fucking tease. All night long!" When he reached Kendall, Carlos pushed him up against the same door he had entered through.

"What did I do?" His head was cloudy and still full of sleep, but Kendall was sure he hadn't done anything to make his band mate upset.

"No seas mamon." The Latino said as he reached up and took hold of the man's strong chin. "The looks you were giving me on stage all night. Especially that last one, I'm sure the whole crowd saw. Do you know how hard it is to dance and sing with a raging hard on?"

Although Carlos wasn't tall enough to look directly into Kendall's eyes, the blonde could feel the passion pouring out of the brown orbs. He swallowed hard; trying to decide whether it was better to speak and defend himself or stay quiet and see where his friend was headed. When Carlos grabbed his dick through his pajama pants he decided on the latter.

"Hijo de puta! You don't even care do you? You think it's funny." Carlos tightened his grip on the member growing hard in his hand. "I'm going to make you pay for that."

"Babe, if you keep speaking in Spanish I'm not going to be able to understand what you're saying." Kendall threw his hands up innocently.

"Callate!" The Latino spit the word out of his mouth and let go of the hard rod he had such a firm grasp on. He threw off his sweatshirt and walked over to the bed. Leaving his slippers on the floor, he climbed into the spot where Kendall had been asleep. "Ven acá." He beckoned with his finger.

The words still confused him, but Kendall was certain of the meaning behind the gesture. He walked cautiously towards the bed and sat down on the edge. Carlos patted the space next to him and the all blonde lay down.

"Pinche puta." The Latino whispered into Kendall's ear; making him shudder at the lack of space between them. "Aren't you? You're just a puta. Tonight you are mi puta."

"Um, sure." Kendall replied. Not knowing what his band mate was saying was frustrating, but hearing Carlos use his foreign tongue made the blonde excited for what was to come.

Carlos sat up and removed his shirt. He leaned over the taller man and looked into his striking green eyes. The Latino planted a strong kiss on the magnificent lips he had been watching all night. When Kendall opened his mouth slightly, Carlos took advantage and thrust his tongue inside. The blonde never fought for dominance. He submitted willingly to the persuasive tongue rolling around his mouth.

When Carlos pulled away, after several minutes of passionately groping at Kendall's long and lean body, he rested back on the bed. He placed his hands behind his raven haired head and look devilishly at his partner.

"Quiero metértela en la boca, mi puta."

"What?"

"Chupa mi verga." Carlos said gesturing at his crotch.

Once again, it was the motion that made Kendall realize what the man wanted. He sat up and crawled between the Latino's caramel thighs. The toned blonde could see the way Carlos' dick was pressing against the fabric of his boxers. The small wet spot caused by pre cum made his mouth water. He remembered the last time he had sucked his lover's rod. Kendall had to admit he missed the feeling of it taking up his orifice.

Normally he liked to tease Carlos; watching him squirm under his light touches brought Kendall to the edge. The look in the brown eyes staring down at him told Kendall that wouldn't be a good idea tonight. Instead he reached for the waistband and pulled the shorts down slowly. He tossed them to the side and took in the site before him.

"Fuck." Kendall whispered out. No matter how many times he had seen the Latino naked, something about his skin tone and muscular frame made Kendall go crazy.

Carlos watched with an evil smirk on his face as his friend began to lick from the base all the way to the tip. Kendall Schmidt knew how to use his mouth, and Carlos loved when he did so; just for him. Next he took the tip in his mouth and sucked on it with an increasing amount of strength. When the beautiful green eyes he possessed gazed upward, the Latino lost it.

"Joder!" He yelled out and ran his hands through the long, blonde locks. "You're so beautiful when you suck my cock." He started pushing Kendall's head down further until he felt his tip hit the back of his lover's throat. Soon Carlos was fucking the masculine face without apprehension.

Kendall did his best to slide his tongue around the shaft and ignore any pain he felt. Finally he heard Carlos yell out, "Ya me vengo" a phrase he had many times before. Instead of letting the inevitable fluid fill his mouth, he pushed up on the thick thighs and against the strong hand on his head.

"Cum on my face, papi." Kendall stated in a matter of fact tone and with a rough stare.

"Mierda!" Carlos grabbed hold of his cock and stroked it as fast as he could; watching in ecstasy as the hot, white fluid shot all over the face of his friend. The way those green eyes disappeared behind thin eyelids got him every time.

* * *

><p>When Kendall returned from cleaning his face in the bathroom, he didn't find what he expected. He thought Carlos would be asleep by now, but instead he was fully awake and waiting his lover's return.<p>

"Did you think we were done?" Carlos asked with a smirk.

"Well, I mean…usually…"

"Tonight isn't like every night. Quiero cogerte." He got up from the bed and pulled Kendall over to the dresser where there was a large mirror. "Quiero cogerte aqui."

Carlos grabbed the waistband of Kendall's pajama pants and boxers, pulling them down to his knees and letting them fall the rest of the way. The taller man bent over and gripped the edge of the dresser. He watched in the mirror as the Latino sucked on his fingers.

"Listo?" He questioned raising an eyebrow and his fingers for emphasis.

Kendall nodded and waited for the sensation he longed for. When the two fingers touched the outer edge of his entry, he shuddered. The only thing keeping his knees from buckling was Carlos' strong hand holding onto his hip. Once they were inside the recipient proceeded to let out a long chain of mewls and sighs until the only thing he felt was pure pleasure.

"I want you papi." Kendall yelled out as he looked into the mirror at the reflection of his friend's face.

Carlos pulled his fingers out and quickly replaced them with the tip of his once again raging erection. Without wasting time, he pushed until he was deep inside Kendall's willing hole. He began pulling out and slamming back into the sexy ass he loved so much.

"Joder! Joder! Joder!" Carlos yelled out, throwing his head back in ecstasy. His heart was racing and the sweat was running down his back, but the way he felt was like nothing else he experienced on earth.

"Mas duro! Mas duro papi!" Kendall liked to use the few Spanish phrases he knew to drive Carlos wild. It always worked and this moment was no different. The brunette moved faster and harder until both of them were crying out in nonsensical phrases.

"Ya me vengo!" Carlos cried out.

"Me too papi!"

Both men stared at each other in the mirror as their faces contorted and their bodies convulsed. Kendall splattered his seed all over the dresser and floor, while Carlos released deep inside of him. Their breathing slowed and Carlos collapsed onto Kendall's back. The weight was too much for his ragged body and they both fell to the floor in a heap of muscle and skin.

After lying there in a pool of their own satisfaction, Kendall looked at Carlos and smiled. He laughed a little until he couldn't control himself any longer. Eventually he was in complete hysterics.

"What is so fucking funny?" Carlos asked; adjusting his body to try to obtain some level of comfort.

"I got you so bad. I got you so riled up on stage. You should have seen the look on your face when you came in here." Kendall continued laughing.

"I knew it!" Carlos yelled, smacking his lover on the chest.

"Owe! What? It's the only way I can get you to use that sexy foreign tongue I love so much." He said winking.

"I love you, you fucking tease." Carlos kissed the blonde's sweaty forehead.

"Love you too Carlitos."

* * *

><p><strong>No seas mammon-Don't be stupid.<strong>

**Hijo de puta!-Son of a bitch.**

**Callate!-Shut Up**

**Ven acá.-Come here.**

**Pinche puta-Fucking whore.**

**Quiero metértela en la boca, mi puta.-I want to put it in your mouth my whore.**

**Chupa mi verga.-Suck my dick.**

**Joder-Fuck**

**Ya me vengo-I'm cumming.**

**Mierda-Shit**

**Quiero cogerte-I want to fuck you**

**Listo-ready**

**Mas duro-Harder**


End file.
